rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Wannaenid Empire
The Wannaenid Empire -- officially the "Vozonid Empire" -- is a powerful nation located to the northeast of Bujan and to the northwest of Daleskarnia. Flag The flag of the Wannaenid Empire consists of a purple banner with a white border and gryphon: purple represents order and superiority; white for honour; the gryphon for being the successors of the spacefaring Vozonids; the crown for power; and the burning torch for the pursuit of knowledge. History The Wannaenid Empire was founded by Vozonid dissidents who left their homeland during the fall of the Arazonid Dynasty. Military The Wannaenid military is among the most powerful in the world -- in spite of this, they were unable to launch invasions due to internal strife or building mega-projects and superweapons. Much of their technology was modified from Kyrvotin machines, and they include a barrier that disintegrates anything that touches it and possibly time travelling devices. Society Wannaenid society is very militaristic, as its leaders sought to make themselves more powerful and/or perfect. Their main objective was to ensure that all Vozonid countries -- and later the entire world and the Galaxy -- will be ruled under the Wannaenid Empire's authority, to revive the Jauparturnid Dynasty in its obsession with power and perfection. In later times, the Wannaenid emperors sought to get rid of their own "humanity" because it would make them seem as "lowly" as all other nations and peoples, and it would force them to accept them as equals and tolerate failure and the weak. So to make themselves become "beyond human", the Wannaenids became more cruel and fanatical, viewing all non-Wannaenids as "less than human" and Vozonids among them as "traitors". Some Wannaenids even proposed replacing their own human folk with stronger alien races, or replacing their own bodies with stronger, artificial bodies of metal and synthetic flesh. Their vision of a "perfect" humanity would be: * very obedient to their emperor (unlike the Jauparturnids who even killed their own superiors and elders over a failure) * mostly of Vozonid descent, and especially under the Wannaenid culture (even turning foreigners and other sentient beings into Vozonid-blooded humans if possible) * having no disease, and even having a body that cannot cause a disease * absolutely no tolerance of failure, mistakes, or weakness ("for allowing them ensures their existence, but rejecting them prevents more failures from being born") * genetically modified to never again have any disorder/replaced by consciousness within nearly-invincible metal bodies * worshipping stagnancy (because accepting change, reform, and innovation invites death -- but innovating technology is acceptable for practical reasons) * always impatient (because one will inevitably suffer or fail while waiting for success) * always selfish and stubborn (because kindness helps others instead of themselves; while selfishness is supposed to "bring more benefit for one's self, without losing anything") * always demanding more, and never counting existing blessings (because any limit or satisfaction -- including one's own blessings or advantages -- will limit Man's potential) * always complaining, to force all of existence and nature to be perfect and obedient to Man * never changing in any way, except being stronger and more perfect (and resisting any change that threatens their existence, no matter how small it is) * able to punish and utterly destroy whatever that causes failure (even the universe and the gods if it must be done to become powerful) * like a God -- so that even the gods, nature, fate, time, life, the human body, and disease will "obey" its every whim, down to the smallest molecule Wannaenid culture hates the future, because its people believe that losses, decay, and death await them in the future as it does to everyone else. Since everything will eventually die to make room for new life, the Wannaenids seek to become immortal to resist the influence of time and entropy, and it also made them hate anything that is "new" (unless it is useful) as a threat to their existence. Even a better gain that comes after losing something is regarded as a curse. Furthermore, Wannaenid society hates anything that tells them to "let go of the past", as it was considered as an excuse to make them bow to others' will. Their hatred of the mistakes and errors of the past have also drove them to eliminate anything they perceived to be "weakness" As a result of their ideology, the Wannaenids have been genetically altered to become a race of mutants and immortals. Wannaenids tend to be faster and tougher than ordinary humans, but they are also more bad-tempered and aggressive to prepare them for their war against the whole world. That modification was a twisted continuation of the Human Sanctification Project of the Gauvajut Empire: what was once a programme to avert genetic "errors" was expanded to forcibly make the Wannaenids stronger and more merciless than the rest of humanity. Their technology is the most advanced in the whole world because it was forced to become efficient, both to outpace their enemies' machinery and to cater to their irritable demands. The Wannaenid Empire enjoys the fastest Internet in all of Jerde, not only due to it being enhanced by the best technology, but also due to putting anybody suspected of causing Internet disruptions or network errors to a slow and excruciating death. Religion Like their Jauparturnid counterparts, the Wannaenid Empire worships Zomjonor over other Vozonid gods, as the symbol of their empire. In addition, they revere the penultimate emperor of the Jauparturnids -- Zemasor -- as a god over even Zomjonor, as they sought to make his vision of a more "perfect" world a reality by conquering other nations and destroying anything they perceived to be a "failure". As the Wannaenid culture regards time as an enemy, many clocks were produced to be destroyed in various ceremonies. Kalandil, the Vozonid god of time, is never worshipped in the Wannaenid Empire but always hated and cursed, and he is regarded as a demonic enemy that must be destroyed. They would even blaspheme and attack their own gods for allowing a failure or a mistake to exist. Trivia * The Wannaenid Empire was inspired by the author's own anger and frustrations over various weaknesses, failures, and changes in his life; from regret over not spending his teenage years in a useful way, to having to obey others' instructions and restrictions, to Internet disruptions and forgetfulness, to even not earning enough money to buy a ticket to a shopping mall. See also * Farsiders and Galaxials, their Rinnarverse counterparts Category:Empires Category:Dictatorships Category:Countries Category:Mutants Category:Dystopias